13 Reasons Why Professor Layton Version
by pigpuffpickle
Summary: Luke just commited suicide- and Clive's one of the reasons why. He wanders town, listening to the tapes Luke left behind, explaining why he killed himself. ON HOLD.
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

Clive handed the package over to the woman at the till. She took it, surprised as the heavy weight dropped into her hands.

Clive fumbled about in his pockets for some change and passed it over to the woman. He took a sip of his coffee, the only thing keeping him awake. It was funny really. He just wanted to sleep, but every sip took his a step further away from it.

The woman smiled and said, "It should arrive by tomorrow,"

Clive nodded, the woman's voice miles away.

He left the post office, and drowned the rest of his coffee.

He looked up at the sky.


	2. Getting the tapes

Getting the tapes

The package was there when Clive arrived home from work. They sat on the doorstep, in a huge box, with a huge sticker reading: Mr Clive Dove, and his address.

Clive didn't recognise the handwriting, but nonetheless, he picked up the package and took it inside the Professor's house.

He said a casual hello to the Professor and Flora, before trailing upstairs to get changed out of his suit and into more comfortable clothes.

He forgot about the package until after a quiet dinner, when he was sitting in his room, working on a new case he had to present to the Judge for the weeks end.

It caught out of the corner of his eye, and he turned around in his seat, the temptation to open too much. He retrieved a pair of scissors and cut the sellotape binding the box.

He peered inside, to his surprise; the box was full of tapes. He counted thirteen as he shuffled through them. 13 and a map of the town.

He paused, not sure the package was sent to the right house. But on the front it read clearly, "Clive Dove,"

Clive fingered the edge of one of the tapes, before picking up the box and taking it downstairs. He left the house, and went into the shed.

Putting the box down, he rummaged through, trying to find a cassette player that he could listen to the tape on.

He finally found a small Walkman, complete with headphones. Clive blew the dust off it, and looked again through the tapes.

They were numbered, 1-13, in white paint. Clive took the first one and put it in.


	3. Tape 1 Side A

Tape 1- Side A

The Walkman crackled for a few seconds, before a voice echoed into Clive's ears. Clive's heart jumped when he heard the voice. The all too familiar voice.

"_Hello_," Luke's voice said. Clive froze as he continued talking, "_Hello, hello and hello. You, lucky listening, will only be listening to this because your one of the reasons. But also, if you're listening right now, that means I'm dead. I've killed myself. Where you at my funeral? Did you cry? Did anyone cry? I wonder if I could see my funeral. I don't know, because right now, I'm not dead,"_

Clive swallowed as he thought, "People cried. But there was no funeral."

"_Anyway. These tapes, 13 of them in total, tell you how I came to become suicidal. And, as I have said before, if you're listening, your one of the reasons why. Where are you listening to this? Are you in a café? Are you keeping your face natural to hide your horror? I wish I could see who was listening to this right now. Me? I'm in my room. The Professor, Flora and Clive are out. I'm on my own."_

Clive forgot to breath, and began to cough violently.

"_And you may be thinking, "What did I do?" but believe me, if you're on here…well…anyway, what I mean is, if you want to just bin these tapes, forget all about it, then, that's fine with me, but, there is a second set of these, and they'll get released publicly if you bin these ones. So keep listening,"_

"_Well then, whoever you are, if you want to find out what the reason you're on these are, then keep listening, because I'm not revelling anything. And when you finished listening to all of them, send these tapes to the next person on this list, ok? Remember the second set of tapes."_

"_You should know everybody on the list, I hope, because nearly everyone is on this. Ok? Want to turn the tape around and listen to reason one: Don Paolo."_


	4. Tape 1 Side B

Tape 1- Side 2

Clive sat for about ten minutes before he managed to take out the tape. His hands shook wildly, and he dropped it, missing the Walkman completely. He scrambled to pick it up.

He stood up, holding the Walkman and the tape, and came face to face with the Professor. Clive flushed pink, dropping the tape again, and the Walkman. The headphones pulled out of his ears violently, turning them red.

"Are you alright, Clive?" The Professor raised his eyebrow. Clive stuttered an excuse.

"Just listening to some evidence for the case I'm working on," He explained hurriedly.

The Professor seemed to believe him, "Do you wish some assistance?"

"Err…no thank you, I think I'll be ok,"

"Ok, but I'm here if you need anything,"

"Ok,"

Clive made sure the Professor had left before he continued to listen.

"_Welcome back! Now I know you're going to listen! If you look at the tapes, there should be a map in the box. If you look at it, it is, indeed a map of the town. If you look a star number one, that is, indeed, a café,"_

Clive rummaged around the box and found the map. He looked at star number one. It was cafe, not too far from here.

"_If you want, you can go there. I don't care if you do or not."_

Clive paused the tape, and reached for the duffel bag in the shed. He put the tapes in the bag, and swung it over his shoulder. He pressed play, and continued to the café.

"_Hey Don Paolo, are you listening to this right now? I remember when you tried to destroy the tower in St. Mystere, and tried to kill the Professor and Flora. Obviously, it didn't work. But it didn't stop you. Being a master of disguise, you kidnapped Flora and posed as her when the Professor and I went to solve the puzzle of the diabolical box. I though you would be ok after you helped us to stop Clive,"_

Clive flinched.

"_But no. One night I was walking about, I had a sore head, so I went for a walk, the Professor's idea. Not that it was his fault, it was yours, Don Paolo. Or can I call you Paul? I think I will. So anyway, Paul, I was walking, it was getting dark, and as I walked down, who burst out of an alley way, but none other than you!_

"_Of course, I'm a gentleman, so I said hello. You said hello back, and we followed me on the walk. You asked how I was doing at school, and normal conversation-y stuff. Then you offered to get me a drink in one of the late night cafes. Not wanting to be rude, I agreed."_

Clive walked along to an alley way. Was it the one Luke mentioned? It looked pretty normal, dark, with a single dead leaf in the middle of it **((A/N: Dead leaf in an alley way is a joke between me and Orla XD)).**

"_So we went in, I got a tea, you didn't get anything. I told you I had to go to the bathroom. So I went, came back, very thing was normal. I drank my tea, you seemed alright,"_

Clive gritted his teeth. He never trusted Don Paolo.

"_So we left, and I said I had to get back. I was very sleepy by this point. You offered to drive me home. "Okay," I said. One word. In the car, I fell asleep for God knows how long. I woke up…I wasn't at home. You told me we were at your house. I freaked out, and you hit me. I was knocked out. I woke up, in the alley way a few hours later, dizzy, confused. _

"_So then I really went home. The Professor looked so worried. I felt terrible. I told him I tripped up and got knocked out. Who knows? Maybe it did happen. Maybe it was all a dream. Maybe you shouldn't be on this tape? But the thing is, I know what you did. And it still haunts me."_

Clive pressed the pause button, not wanting to hear what came next. But in the end, he listened on.

"_You're probably thinking, if you're not Paul, that he did something like rape me,"_

"How'd you know?" Clive thought sourly.

"_But no. He tested something on me. You didn't think I'd find out, did you Don Paolo? Over the next couple of days, I became dangerously aggressive and-"_

Clive paused the tape, remembering those horrible days a last year. Luke was right. He became aggressive, and then really ill.

They'd took him to the Doctor's. They said Luke was under a lot of stress from school. He'd had lack of sleep, making him aggressive, and he hadn't eaten properly, making him ill.

They believed him.

Clive pressed play and continued his way to the café.

"_And I became ill. The Professor took me to the Doctor, who said it was stress. But guess what, Paul? You worked with the Doctor. He wasn't even a Doctor. And I wasn't stressed. Liar."  
><em>

Clive clenched his fists. What?

"_It turns out, when I was in the toilet at the café, you drugged my tea. How low can you get? And you took me back to your house, and you and some other low life's did experiment on me._

"_See when I got better, guess what? I couldn't talk to animals."_

Clive stopped outside the café. It was closed down now. He sighed heavily at Luke's words.

"_You took away something I loved. One thing I liked to do. One thing nobody else could do. The one thing that made me Luke. But I couldn't have that. You took my power, shall we say, away from me. You took it. I walked down the street, and I couldn't talk to stray cats. I couldn't help hurt animals. I lost my special connection,"_

Clive didn't say anything. He didn't need too. His face said enough.

"_I was like everyone else."_

There was a pause, and Luke continued.

"_Nothing else happened apart from that. I mean, when I was tested on. I freaked out and expected to turn into a girl of something,"_

Luke laughed sadly.

"_If you put in Tape 2….Emmy, you're next."_


	5. Tape 2 Side A

Tape 2- Side A

Clive took out the tape slowly and put in the second one. The sun had set and the night was cold. Clive breathed slowly, and his breath rose before him. He shivered, but didn't continue home as Luke spoke.

"_Do you know what I just realised? Hardly any of these reasons connect together. I mean, you'd assume it would be all tied together, one incident causing the next, but really, I don't think this really does."_

Nonsense, Clive thought, As a lawyer, I know everything ties together. In the end.

"_Anyway, Emmy, you're up. You know, Emmy, I liked you…at first. You were a strong woman, independent, you could actually fend for yourself….not like some people, or girls, I knew. You seemed nice enough. The Professor liked you….a lot._

"_But then you got a bit annoying. If you know what I mean. You constantly said I was second assistant. It was funny at first, but then it got tiring. We both knew I was the Professor's apprentice, not assistant. And I asked you not to say it, but you did._

"_Then one day I invited my girlfriend over for dinner. Flora was there, the Professor, me, her and you. Then you casually said I was the Professor's second assistant. I laughed, so I couldn't show you how angry I was. Then you wondered aloud how it felt to be second best. _

"_Guess what? The next day at school I was a laughing stock. My "girlfriend" had told everyone. They all laughed at me. I spilt up with her the same day._

"_I suppose I should thank you, for making me realise what a bitch she was. But, maybe she wouldn't have been a bitch if you hadn't opened your mouth."_

Clive sat down on a park bench.

"_You see, in high school there are pecking orders. Everyone knows there place. The nerds, goths, sporty people, the popular people ect. And the highest group is the popular's. So, while dating the girl, I somehow moved to the popular people. It's not as bad as people make out, actually. The only thing different is everyone knows you and wants to be you. It was good._

"_And you see, when you get humiliated or something happens to you, revealing a horrible secret, you instantly get moved down to the "nerds" and "nobodies,"._

"_Guess what? Everyone began calling me second best. You see, in high school, Emmy, nobody forgets anything. And nobody forgot this. You're probably thinking it's nothing. It wasn't._

"_So then I become a nerd, because I am smart. But they wouldn't forget about me. It just names, but stuff hurts._

"_I went to teachers. "Sticks and stones," they said._

_But guess what? Sticks and stones may break my bones, but words will hurt forever."_

Clive sniffed. He wasn't usually that sentimental, and he certainly didn't read poetry…but that was beautiful.

"_-sigh- So one day I was walking home, because the Professor forgot to pick me up. I will lead onto that later. _

"_So then I was walking under a bridge and I heard a voice behind me, "Hey nerd," They said. Me, I just pulled up my hood and walked on faster._

"_Hey wait," They called. I turned, stupidly, and looked to see who was talking. It was my ex's current boyfriend. A ned. A cigarrete hung out of his mouth. He pulled it out, and tapped it in mid-air, then ashes falling to the ground. He paused, and then stood on it._

"_He took another out of his pocket, and lit it. "So, second best," My new-found nickname, "Whatcha come second in recently?" I turned and walked on. He laughed, and raced after me. _

"_Don't ignore me!" He said, his voice fleshly nice and secure. I did ignore him but. For 10 minutes, then he grew angry._

"_He shoved me into a wall, and growled. "Don't ignore me," He hissed, and pushed his cigarette into the bare flesh on my hand. It burned. It hurt. _

"_I screamed and he laughed, and dropped me onto the floor. _

"_Take that as a warning," He spat on me, and walked on. I heard a giggle and looked up, coughing. Flora had been watching. And laughed. She walked away. _

"_I was sick with pain in my hand."_

"_And guess why the Professor didn't pick me up, Emmy! He was on a date. With you,"_

Clive sighed heavily, feeling numb.

He remembered the date. The Professor had returned, his smile reaching miles wide. He had hit a high. Talked about it all dinner. Luke smiled and nodded whenever somebody addressed him. And he was wearing gloves.


	6. Tape 2 Side B

Tape 2- Side A/B

"_Now, if you'd like to turn the tape over now and Flora, it's your time to shine,"_

Clive turned the tape around as he walked.

"_If you'd like, you can continue to the point marked on the map. Point two I think it is. That's the tunnel where I was attacked and Flora laughed," _

Clive quickly glanced at the map, and continued to the point marked. It was about ten minutes away.

"_Yes, Flora. How did that old poem go? Sugar and spice and all things nice? Not you. _

"_When the Professor first took you under his wing and adopted you- which was a selfless thing to do- you were sickeningly sweet. I knew it was an act right away. But the poor Professor didn't notice you wrapping him around your thumb. "Daddy" this and "Daddy" that. Pathetic._

_After the incident in the bridge, I though you'd ignore me. Out of shame maybe. But that was just the tip of the ice-burg._

_It started with simple things. Kicking me under the table, shoving me into walls,"_

Luke mimicked Flora's high-pitched voice, _"Oh Luke, I didn't notice you, I am so sorry,"_

"_Ha. Yeah right. Then it got worse. At school you'd do humiliating things. Pull my chair under from under me so I fell in front of the whole class. Tell everyone secrets. And those messages on my locker where awful. Also, it was you who spread the rumour that I was gay._

"_And that was awful. Changing for P.E. became a nightmare. The guys accusing me of staring at him, and they called me "queer" and "fairy" and stuff like that._

"_But even you knew your limits. You never did anything too bad at home. The Professor and Clive where there, and you couldn't risk them finding out, could you? And you knew I was so chicken to tell anyone. Though I'd have hoped someone would have noticed…"_

There was a pause and Clive felt sick. He turned the corner.

"_But anyway, then something truly awful happened. The worst thing ever. I didn't even know you could stoop that low._

"_You read my diary. That would have been ok if you didn't photocopy the thing and put the pictures up on the internet- facebook- and hand them around through the school._

"_My secrets Flora. My life. Everything I couldn't confide in people, I wrote in my dairy. Or journal. Whatever. _

"_You ripped out a tiny part of me that day Flora. And for that, I can never forgive you,"_

Another silence. And angry, bitter silence. And Clive saw the tunnel. Grey, and covered with graffiti.

Clive read some of the graffiti. His heart sank.

"Luke Triton likes cock,"

"Luke (Is a queer)"

And stuff like that.

"_So yes Flora. I can't even bare to talk about you now. Sorry for being so blunt. Well, I shouldn't apologise? There's no need to apologise where I'm going. _

"_Who's next? Ah yes, Dr. Schrader."_

**A/N: DON'T HIT ME. I know, it took so long to update. I don't even know why. Sob. **


	7. Tape 3 Side A

**Tape 3- Side A**

"_Thank you for joining me again. If you look at the map, and find the bit labelled "Dr. Schrader's Flat," and travel to said place, you will, in fact, find yourself outside Dr Schrader's flat. Who'd a thunk it?_

"_Anyway, Dr. Schrader, you'll probably know why you're on this. Poor Layton won't. He won't know what went on behind his back._

"_You see, Dr. Schrader loved Professor Layton. A lot. But he didn't take to warmly to me. The smiles turned into glares every time the Professor turned his back. _

"_And he'd whisper things. Horrible things. He told me I wasn't as good as the Professor, and he didn't want me trailing about after him. _

"_Every time I visited. It was awful. I'd make tea, but he'd say it was horrible. I'd try and be polite, I mean, he was the Professor's teacher, wasn't he? I had to be. _

"_Didn't mean he had to be,"_

There was a long pause, interrupted by the noise Clive's shoes made as he travelled to Dr. Schrader's house, and Luke's heavy breathing.

He didn't need to look at his map, he knew where Dr. Schrader lived. He'd visited plenty of times. With Luke, and the Professor.

When he thought about it, Luke always seemed uncomfortable around the elderly man. Clive had never really noticed until now.

He stood outside the block of flats, looking up at Dr. Schrader's window. The curtains were closed. Was he inside right now? He'd already received the tapes, so was he sitting on the couch, head in hands, thinking about what he'd done? What he'd said?

Clive bite his lip. He wanted to run up now. Smack him around the head. Strangle him. Something horrible and painful.

Then he remembered he would be on the tape. Soon. He'd done something to Luke.

"_One time, Dr. Schrader was asked to baby-sit me. A horrible idea, may I add. _

"_Smiles and hugs until the door shut, then it was just me and Dr. Schrader. He didn't physically hurt me, but what he said stung. I can't bear to repeat it. _

"_The Professor returned early, and saw me sitting on the couch crying. I told him I'd watched a sad movie. Marley and Me. He believed me. He knew I was close to animals, and the movie would have touched me. I've seen it before, just in case you were wondering._

"_Of course, the Professor didn't know I had gone off animals since the incident with Don Paolo. _

Luke coughed, and sighed heavily.

"_God, when I write a big list my life sounds so depressing. Well, probably because it is. _

He laughed sadly.

"_Well, Clive, your next,"_

**A/N: Anndddd at last, we are at Clive :D Stay tuned!**


	8. Tape 3 Side B

**Tape 3- Side B**

Clive paused the tape. Did he want to hear what it had to say? Yes, he did. But no, he didn't.

He wasn't a vain person, but no matter how hard he dug into his mind, his memories, he couldn't think of anything he did to make this final list. Luke's final list.

"_Clive. Clive Dove. Big Luke. Future Luke. Your names are endless. Clive, I don't know why I've added you onto this list, to be honest," _

Clive was confused.

"_You never did anything horrible to me. Perhaps taking one of my pancakes, which is unforgivable,"_

Luke laughed at this point, and Clive smiled a little.

"_But nothing intentionally, like everyone else. I guess…I guess because you didn't notice,"_

Didn't notice? Didn't notice what?

"_You didn't notice how I cried at night. You asked why my eyes were puffy once, and I said hay fever. You believed me,"_

Of course he did. What was Luke going on about?

"_You didn't notice how miserable I was. I'm sorry it's just…"_

Luke paused, then sighed.

"_Remember a while back, you walked into my room, and found me crying? You sat next to me, tried to put an arm around me, ask me what was wrong. I pushed you away and told you to leave me alone._

"_You did."_

"_Part of me was happy. I needed my space. But part of me hated you. You never mentioned the incident again. Why? Why didn't you try to find out if I was ok?_

"_Did it not bother you?"_

Clive waited for Luke to speak. It was really late now. His phone rang in his pocket.

"Hello?"

"Hello, Clive, it's the Professor. I was just seeing if you were ok,"

"Yeah, I'm fine," 

"What are you doing?"

"Oh, I'm just walking. You don't need to worry,"

"Ok, call me if you want picked up or need anything,"

"Will do,"

"Bye Clive,"

"Bye Professor,"

Clive hung up, and put the headphones back on. He realised he'd miss part of what Luke had said.

He put it back to the point it was before.

"_-not bother you?_

"_-sigh- Sorry Clive. You weren't to know. I'm just annoyed, you know? Of all the people, I though you'd have noticed. Or tried too. You know?_

"_It frustrating." _

Clive glanced up at the night. It was beautiful.

"I'm sorry Luke," He whispered, "I should have noticed,"

"_I'm crying a little here. I'm just going to move on. Next tape please,"_

**A/N: Like it? Hate it? Don't care? Let me know!**


End file.
